clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Hun
Ben Hun or just Ben is a really nice and great guy who also rules the HunEmpire. Background Ben Hun hatched on Awesome Island,off the coast of the Antartic Peninsula, the day after his father Robert Hun died for some unknown reason. Early Years When he was about 5 years old his mother died which meant he had to learn to take care of himself which he did after 5 long days of trial and error. at the age of 7 he started to explore unknown parts of Awesome Island and that was when he met Brain and shine to rare puffles silver and grey,together they discovered the Time Travel Staff in a huge cave with strange writing on the walls, however he did not learn about the powers of the staff until he was older. At the age of 10 he left awesome island and set out to explore secret and new places all over Antartica.At age 13 Ben hiked through the mountains of Club Penguin island to find Pen Chi's secret hiding place, after begging him he agreed to train him the the ways of the ninja. Soon after his ninja training was complete he learned that he had inherited awesome powers from his father Robert Hun which helped him on many of his adventures Ruling The HunEmpire In 2009 a message arrived for Ben Hun at Not So Awesome Island(his island where mail is sent to him) "Dear Mr. Ben Hun we are glad to inform you that being the son of Robert Hun that you are the heir to the throne of the HunEmpire please come to Hunston as soon as possible". Ben was shocked and wondered if this was some sort of prank or if it was real,” Well one way to find out" he said to himself and after packing a few things he traveled to Hunston.When he arrived he was greeted by cheers from the people of the HunEmpire and after many questions He agreed to rule the great HunEmpire. Involvement Today Ben is ruling The HunEmpire . Powers Ben Hun has many powers that he inherited from Robert Hun. Here are his powers *He can throw fire balls (Comes in handy) *He can break the fourth wall (AWESOME!) *He can read minds of weak penguins (Thats a fun power) *He can fly! (LUCKY!) There are a couple more that he has not discovered yet. Weaknesses Even though Ben Hun is aweosme he has his limits and errors like everyone else. * He cant climb (AT ALL). * Hes afraid of heights. * He has Arachnophobia. * He weakened by organic cheese(for some odd and slightly funny reason) Trivia * He has two rare puffles, a grey one named brain, and a silver one named Shine. * He has a dojo/igloo on Awesome island (his secret island). * He owns Awesome Island. * Hes is 13. * He loves chocolate milkshakes. * He Loves time travel and would never give up The Time Travel Staff. * He dislikes Kwiksilver * When not in use the Time Travel Staff is hidden in side Ben Hun's Secret Hide Out The Hole * His favorite color's are Red and Green * When not in the HunEmpire he's most likely exploring new places in Antartica See Also * Awesome Island * The Time Travel Staff * Shine * Brain * Robert Hun * HunEmpire * The Hole Quotes *(Holding the Time Travel Staff) "Its time travel time!". Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Super Penguins